


Russian Roulette

by GeomeunNabi



Series: DC'verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BaekChen being villains, Fluff, Harley Quinn Jongdae, Joker MInseok, M/M, Poison Ivy Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: All they want is to have fun, before night turns to day.





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just letting this out while I'm waiting for my creativity to pop in again. Anyway Jongdae's outfit was inspired by a fanart by an artist named Zeek, the fanarts are so pretty go check them out. I basically wrote this fanfic while I was scrolling through my photos, I just thought "What if Jongdae was Harley Quinn?"
> 
> Anyway enough rambling about this. I'm willing to extend this universe, I'm actually curious who's gonna be who. Just tell me in the comments if you want me to expand this one shot
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this short fic, check out my other fics if you want.

Seoul was really lively during the night. The day stores finally closing their doors, multiple middle-aged men and women going back to their homes for some well needed rest. This leads to the clubs open for business, the youths running all over the place. Even in the darker parts of the city, it was bustling, a snatcher here and a murder there. This was home.

 

Especially for Jongdae.

 

Balancing his metal bat on his shoulder as he took out his phone to admire his reflection. His blond hair, which had red and blue highlights, parted in the middle, held by wax to keep it from fraying. His makeup was still fine, the eyeliner making his eyes cat-like and sly, the blue eyeshadow in his left eye shines just like the red one on his right. To top it off, a blood red lipstick that frames his kitten-like cupid's bow. Blue and Red had always suitted him, this is why his wardrobe was full of those two colors only, he didn't mind anyway. He cranes his neck to adjust the thick gold-lined choker enveloping his neck. Accessories were everything, he knew that if he had a wardrobe malfunction it would severely fuck up all his plans for tonight. He wipes the dust that accumulated on his jacket and ripped jeans. His muscle tee looks crumpled and he blames himself for that, having a quickie with Minseok was one of his best ideas that time. 

 

Tonight he wasn't Jongdae, well he hasn't been that meek psychiatrist ever since he met Minseok.  He was Chen, Xiumin's right hand man, lover, probably his fuck toy in the sidelines. Chen was nothing like Jongdae, Chen was unpredictable, manipulative and crazy. Yes, crazy, who wouldn't have a few screws loose if you had voluntarily jump into a freaking huge vat of toxic waste right? Jongdae has always been the unfunny, obedient bitch that he detested, thanking Minseok for showing him enlightenment, that toxic dive was so fulfilling, it was worth it to be by that’s man side.

 

His heeled boots clack in boredom as he sees the time. 

 

_8:53 P.M._

 

Baekhyun was already late by three minutes, which was odd for the man, he was never late. It was usually Jongdae, blaming it on the traffic and how idiotic people are. Baekhyun just smiles and brushes off the situation, telling him that at least he was here and they could start on their fun. They usually go out in Seoul, robbing a few stores that had jewelries that caught their eyes. The night only becomes successful when they aren’t caught by that irritating vigilante, which was very unlikely. That usually ends them in the nearest asylum, they were already regular customers, but they always found a way out. It’s not your fault if most of the guards actually are Xiumin’s men. 

 

His cheeks puff out at the anticipation, not wanting that freaking masked crusader and his wingman ruining his fun again. The familiar growth of plants enter his ears, his lips curve into a smile as he sees Baekhyun on top of a Venus Fly Trap, Baekhyun and his entrances really, very extra, Jongdae says so himself. He drops his bat and quickly tramples the man once he got off the plant, hugging him with all his might. 

 

"Red! I missed you!"

 

Baekhyun smiles back, ruffling Chen's gelled hair. He kisses his head, on the swirl of hair, relishing the smell of the shampoo that Chen uses. They were finally in each others arms again, they looked at each other with admiration and happiness shining in their eyes, the little distance between them disappearing as Baekhyun pulled Chen into a kiss, smudging the lipstick. Chen pulls Baekhyun by the neck, protruding his tongue to Baekhyun’s lips and deepens the kiss. The kiss was so wet, hot and sloppy and he loves it. He moans as he feels Baekhyun wraps one of his arms to his waist and the other giving his ass a nice squeeze. He was hungry for Baekhyun's touch, this was his only escape from his own wacky world, Baekhyun. He was severely different from Minseok, where Minseok was harsh, Baekhyun was sweet to him. Baekhyun usually spoils him with beautiful bouquets of flowers, even though the man was reluctant on plucking flowers, since they were his babies, but seeing Chen’s overjoyed face was much more worth it. 

 

They pull away, a string of saliva connecting them, still with smiles plastered on their faces.  Chen nuzzles his face on Baekhyun's bare shoulder, the scent of roses wafting on the rooftop that night. He felt so intoxicated by the smell, luring him in to be prey. 

 

"Shall we go Chenchen?"

 

Chen gives him another one of his signature smiles before kissing him again. This time slower and languid, but no less sweet as the last one.

 

"Let's go for it red."

 

Seoul was up for a ruckus that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! Comment if you want more stuff about this universe. Love ya'll so much
> 
> IF YOU CAN'T OPEN THE NEXT FIC IN THIS SERIES, PLEASE TELL ME IMMEDIATELY. 
> 
> I'm a real idiot when it comes to technology.
> 
> I'M TAKING REQUESTS BTW, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AWAY
> 
> Take note of the guidelines for requesting:
> 
> -The ship you wanna see  
> -Genre (fluff, angst etc etc)  
> -A scenario (ex. Chara1 robs a bank with chara 2)  
> -The rating (if its explicit tell me if you want to put specific kinks)


End file.
